The Vacation
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Morgan decides to take Garcia on a roadtrip and little do both know that down the road there is more than just a bit drama, but also a lot of love. This is a collaboration with Naidoo. Rating is for later chapters  This is over at Naidoo's place


**_Hi Everyone!_**

**_Here is a story that is being posted under Naidoo's profile. It is such a fun story-I had a blast writing with my dear friend, and I totally fell in love with it (I so want to visit Europe- I'd be such a tourist; you'd all laugh at me!). Please check it out there, and let me know what you think-Naidoo will be sharing the reviews with me. Lots of love! Kricket_**

_A/N: This story started back in March, when KricketWilliams mentioned to me someone should write a story about Europe from the point of view of a European. Little did she know that I would take her words and run with it and make it a Morgan/Garcia fic all the while. I hit some very rocky road and several blocks after only a few chapters and asked her to join me after just a little while. That's how this collaboration was born and the story was finished in literally no time. It is a huge honor for me to have written on this with her, seeing that she is one of the author's that inspire me the most. We hope you enjoy this collaboration as much as we enjoyed writing together.  
_

* * *

They had always made jokes about it before: how they one day would go away together, how he would show her the world -and make sure she had a great time. Nonetheless, they never acted on it. It always just remained that: a joke.

She argued teasingly that they would probably get drunk and mess up the good thing they had with each other. His excuse had always been work. He had been so busy over the last two years, he barely even managed to visit Chicago and his family. However, after she was shot, things changed. For a few hours, he had the uncertainty resting on his mind, wondering whether she would make it or not.

When the doctors told him, them, that Penelope would be fine and it was a minor miracle, he had never felt so relieved in his life about anything. Maybe at this stage he should have asked himself _why_, maybe he should've questioned the magnitude of his feelings, but he didn't.

When IA investigated Penelope for having secured files, and she was accused of flagging case files as important to the FBI, things definitely didn't become any easier for her. She was cleared when Battle was shot in the BAU while keeping a hostage and trying to get his files deleted, but it wasn't as if any of this didn't leave a strain on his Baby Girl.

"You know, sweet momma, I have been thinking," he started one day, while having lunch with her.

"Oh boy, we are in trouble now," she replied, smiling playfully at him.

He quirked a half-grin. "Funny. No, seriously, listen- I know we're always joking about it, but I think we really should take a vacation."

"I know I'm due for one," she answered with a nod. "I've been thinking Calif-"

"Together," he said, looking at her with a serious expression.

Penelope didn't reply, just arched her eyebrows, not sure how to take what he just said. Yes, they had been joking about it, but she never thought about it seriously and definitely not with any meaning.

"You want to go on vacation with me?"

This question was two-fold. Penelope knew Morgan now for three years and she'd never seen him going on vacation. He only went home to Chicago at the end of May each year. He never even took Christmas vacation off. So this kind of surprised her.

The second part, wanting to go with her, that was even more surprising. They were just friends, they weren't dating or lovers. Why couldn't he scare up a date to go with?

For a moment she thought he was just making fun and joking, but the expression on his face told her he was dead serious.

He just nodded at her question, at which she asked "Now?"

He had to laugh at that. "Not now, but soon."

"How soon?" she asked, sounding slightly panicked.

That got another laugh from Morgan. "Not too soon. Don't you worry, Goddess." He gave her a few minutes break before asking, "So, what do you think?"

He could see the inner battle she was having with herself, weighing her options, arguing about the reasons that said 'yes' and those that pointed towards 'no'.

"It's not like you need to decide right now. I just… want to make sure you know I am serious. After the last couple of months, you had you seriously deserve a break and a bit of pampering as well." He smiled softly and encouragingly at her.

"Where would we be going?" Penelope asked, which transformed his smile into a wide grin.

"Wherever you want to go."

"Anywhere , but not a beach," she was quick in saying. After thinking about it for a moment, she smiled at him as well, and replied, "Mexico."

"Mexico? It's surrounded by beaches."

"Not coastal Mexico."

"Why Mexico?" he asked, wondering what brought that answer out.

"Cheap booze, Nachos and cute guys," she answered with a massive grin.

"Guys?" He quirked a brow at her. "What am I for during the trip? Your tour guide?"

"Something like that," she replied, still grinning at him.

"Silly girl," he chastised with a grin. "How about you think about it until tomorrow and then we see?"

"Didn't you always say you want to show me the world?" she asked, mocking him slightly. "So, why don't you come up with something and I'll tag along?"

"So you'll come with me?" he asked. He knew he sounded overeager, but he didn't care. He was downright excited.

"I guess. The thought about having you all for me is just too good to let it pass. So… yeah, I'm in. As long as it isn't going to be a beach, and it isn't in the next few weeks," she reminded him, before getting up and making her way back to her office.

Derek smiled. He got her to go with him. Now all he needed was a destination.

That night at home Derek spent a good while trying to come up with ideas of where to go with her. He wanted it to be special; God knows how often it would happen again. His gaze was roaming over his book shelf, when it stopped at sight of a red binding. A photo album he hadn't actually looked at in months. Getting up and going through the pages a smile formed on his lips. He just found the destination for their journey.


End file.
